


Elysa Wing

by Fellichan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellichan/pseuds/Fellichan
Summary: Elysa Wing, a normal woman lands in the world of Avengers, with the little twist of it being a world of the A/B/O Dynamic.Yes that would be me, now as fate screw with me I try to save the world....well as far as Avangers Infinity war goes. Follow me as I meet these totally hot guys and try to keep a cool head.(Suck at summary xD)





	1. The A/B/O Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> I will make no promises how I update this, I can't, I'm no professional and as such not able to say when I'm finished with a Chapter.
> 
> Chapters will have different length.
> 
> English is not my main language, so if anyone wants to Beta read this work or in general for me (have different works ongoing) I would be more than glad.

I thought it a good idea to first explain my version of an Alpha/Bate/Omega Dynamic that I will use for my fan fiction in the marvel universe. 

First the Betas, pretty normal people, just with a bit added instincts and heightened senses, not that special, but very important they make up around 75% of the population, without them nothing would work. 

there are some that are bordering on being able to fill in the Alpha position, the so called Second in Command or THE Beta. 

Alphas, the top 20% of the pyramid. They are like kings, with all the duties, to lead, to protect and to provide the weaker ones, at least that is the idea, most grow up to the written handbook and try to live up to be the ideal Alpha, but there are always these ones to misuse their position. 

While Betas are physically like everyone else coming around in any shape and form, Alphas tend to be a bit more in form, taller and attractive to war time you could say "build to fight" nothing was more true, beside the other two feed and fuck also thing they excelled at. 

To have a bunch of Alphas on the top, there was a need for nature to make some selected ones to so called Alpha of Alphas, able to rein in other Alphas without having a bloody fight, the A-Alpha. 

Omegas the bottom of the pyramid, at least when it comes to strength, but they are so rare, only around 5%. 

Not build for fighting, but to lure in an Alpha for breeding, wide hips, sturdy bones, curves and a pleasing smell. They are pampered, or cherished however you want to put it, but in the end they don't really need to do anything beside caring for their Alpha and carry pups. They are not reduced to that, not by the others, they made themselves like that. 

In these 5% percent are the rate of 0,0001% of pack Omegas, made for more than one Alpha, they were the ones that could take on a A-Al 

Mating, well another term for sex, what else did you expect? Oh and there is also knotting, a bit like calling the one like a fact and the other like 'fucking' 

 

**Packs**

Beside family there are also packs formed, by friends or comrades, every pack is different and with that rules are different, but there are some general rule, basics or core, whatever. 

 

1) As every pack is different there must still be a leader, not necessary an Alpha, but it doesn't work otherwise, he is the one taking on the leading role, marking his pack members with his scent trough a bite in the ear. 

 

2) Leaders word is final. 

 

3) Omega are special, their protection must have highest priority. 

 

**Bonds**

Bonds are scared and should be treated as such, but alas we are not in a utopia, there are people using the bond for their ways, forcing it and misusing it, but generally, you leave a bonded pair alone. 

A bond is created by the dominate part through biting the others 'spot', instinct leads one to it. Normally a person can only maintain one bond, but there are a few cases of threesomes and there are the rumored pack Omegas, who were made to take more than one. 

To say everyone can bond with anyone, but fact is that Betas often keep to Betas in rare cases they bond with Alphas. 

Alphas try to find an Omega to bond with, nature made them for each other after all. 

And then there are the soul bonds. They are the cases of "love/attraction at first sight/smell.", most don't find it, it is a rare case and not easy to spot, but it is as it says....you see or sniff someone and you feel a pull that will not go away until one either dies or finds the other and initiate the bond. 

And a bond can only be undone by death, just like marriage just a lot more literary. 

A bonded pair, can feel each other and locate the other one where ever he or she is. 


	2. How I ended up in a different world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry OC Elysa Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters have different length.
> 
> and I search a Beta Reader (anyone interested please read the Note at the End)

I'm Elysa Wing normal person, living like anyone else. 

Stand up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, work some more, come home, do some hobby, go sleep and repeat for most of the year. That is how my days looked like for already, hmm I'm 24, so yes for 5 years already. 

Not much on me right? 

True, but to find my little differences to others you just need to have a look at my hobbies, they are not that normal, at least not for my social media generation, my socialating reaches only so far of my family and only over WhatsApp, no Facebook, no Instagram or what not. 

I read a LOT and not just books that is my smallest collection, no I also read Mangas, with over 150 volumes ongoing at home and well over 200 reading online, but that isn't what makes me a bookworm....I have a big collection on Fanfictions around 5000 Bookmarks and downloads neatly sorted from the fluffy K rated to the smutty smut Lemon goodness of E-Rated or better said, better written porn than fifty shades of grey. 

And when reading books having your mind make the movie, I also enjoy real movies and series, that brings me to my over 350 watched films and 400 watched Animes and my ever expanding DVD collection that I began last year with 60 DVD's. 

Well some may ask how I find time for that? Well beside working I have no real social live with living alone in Boston, that gives a lot of time for other things. 

How and why I live alone in Boston? Simple, I needed to get away from my family, so I looked for a job just right for me, who has an order complex, being at least 5 minutes early to everything and a "I will manage this somehow" working moral. I'm a secretary, a near perfect one as I may say, in the 5 years I work for my company I made it to the head secretary working right under the boss. 

Enough with this, it is Friday night and I really need to watch Avengers, I already watched it ten times, but I just like the action and well the guys are nice to look at. 

Chris Hamsworth, Chris Evans and Tom Hiddelson, yummy, a woman can dream, evidence is found in the Alpha/Beta/Omega fanfictions for the Marvel universe. 

I donned my leisure outfit, jogging pants and an oversized T-Shirt with the imprinted words "If life gives you a lemon, make lemonade from it." And a bowl of chips and sat down on my couch to start watching the film. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use a Beta reade, or a long time partner in crime for my works.
> 
> I have different stories in different Fandoms  
> Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha  
> True Blood  
> Twilight, Lord of the Ring and Marvel (Mainly Thor or/and Avengers)
> 
> Mostly rated M or E (for later content)
> 
> I don't know what else to say about what a write, but well....as said English is only a language I learned in school and well I'm not one to write a chapter ever week....sometimes I write a lot and sometimes I take a break from it.


	3. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the titel speaks for itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still searching Beta reader/s for my works, when you are interested read the Notes in the first Chapter, please.
> 
> Thank you ^-^

It was then watching the portal close and Iron Man falling from the sky that something strange happened, the screen froze, normally you would think you accidently sat on the remoter and hit the paus button, but mine sat on the table beside me, so this was no option.

I thought that it maybe the TV and went to shake it a bit to get it to work again, when I suddenly felt a pull that got stronger with every second until I was nearly pressed on my TV, but instead I went right through it.

I saw some Alice movies, even read the book about how she describes falling down that rabbit hole, well it looked like that, like I was falling down a hole with a little light down there that slowly grew bigger.

I thought I was going to die, such I fall I couldn't survive, I would end up like a smashed tomato.

The light grew and grew until it was so bright that I held my arms before my eyes to shield them from it.

I felt air rush around me, that suddenly stopped together with the feeling of falling, I now stood upright I think, at least it felt like ground under my feet, I was pretty much disoriented no real feeling for my quivering body and my swirling head.

I raised my hands to my head to stop that feeling, but something felt wrong. 

Carefully I opened my eyes and found a blue sky above me, clear and sunny, the opposite from the rainy grey sky in Boston.

I looked around, see where I was, desperately hoping that this was just a dream.

I stood in an alley, high walls, dirty and shadowed by the high buildings. 

Pinching myself and the stench of the trash laying around ruled a lucid dream out.

Turning around and following the sounds of cars I found myself at a busy street and stopped short.

You know I'm not really that tall, but normally I'm not so small that I only reached to the waist of the people around me that hurried down the walkway.

The store to my right had a window that could be used perfectly as a mirror at I looked, and stared, and stared some more, I raised my hand, the child in the mirror to so too.

I'm not a fainter, I fight against it, but right in this moment it just seemed to be right to give in and drop down to the hard stone of the walkway. 

 


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up, hoping it all be a dream, but it is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing new...but still in search of Beta reader/s for my work/s

A steady peeping sound slowly raised me out of the darkness of my mind.

Becoming slowly aware of first other sounds, electrical summing und voices murmuring from somewhere, then the smell, the biting scent of cleaning mechanicals and that strange smell of rubber gloves from doctors.

Hospital, that thought was confirmed when I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty room on a hard bed with thin sheets and an IV dripping down beside me into the needle in my arm.

I hated hospitals, I avoided them as much as I could, but well fainting always gave reason to call an ambulance, especially when it is a child.

The machine hooked up on me must have picked up that I was awake and informed the nurses because the door was opened and I was suddenly not alone anymore.

"Ah good, you are awake." The nurse looked nice, an elderly woman with her hair in a loose bun and sparkling brown eyes.

"You really gave us a scare little Omega, fainting on the street like that, what happened to you?" She asked these question while carefully checking my vitals, I breathed in and out, opened my mouth for her to check, didn't complain about the pressure taking and when she pricked me with a needle to take some blood.

I was a regular for these check up despite trying to avoided hospitals and doctors, it was better to go along than fight it, it will be over much faster, but some of it was due to what she said.

'Omega' she called me an Omega, that must be a mistake in hearing.

"Omega?" I asked with a raspy voice, my throat was dry as sandpaper.

"Well yes, dear, here take slow sips or you will upset your stomach."

"I'm not Omega, I'm just a girl, nothing else."

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut the nurse looked at me in a rather strange way.

"Say girl what is your name?"

"Elysa, Elysa Wing."

"And your parents?"

"Carmen and Tony Wing"

"Date of birth?" These were questions for amnesia or any other trauma, the bad thing was....I couldn't just say 4.5.1992, either I could end up with an age that doesn't match...and that few seconds of hesitation confirmed her suspicion, that could be bad or good.

"I'm 9 years old....that I know." Well, let them work with that.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I fainted."

"And before that?" Ah well, I couldn't just tell her I fell through my TV....I would go with amnesia, but not with insane, that would get me only to a place I never want to visit.

"I don't know." I furrowed my brows for empathy.

"Alright little one, I will bring you something to eat and then you can take a nap, how does that sound?"

"Is there pudding?" Act like a child, well that part wasn't hard....I loved sweets unrelated to my age, just like stuffed animals, even as a grown woman I had a few of them oh and a body pillow that I loved to hug in my sleep.

"Yes, there is, hope you like chocolate pudding." She gave me a bright smile, left and returned with a tray of....well....hospital food.

She showed me how to work the remoter for the TV and left me alone watching some children channel, that I changed over to the news, I want to know where and when I was.

They were reporting on some illegal Omega trading circle and how they successfully destroyed it and free the hostages, down in New York, Hells Kitchen.

Well....Boston is not that far away from NY, but still, the date was different, a whole 16 years in the past. In Boston it was the 1st of March, 2018 now in NY it was the 5th of January 2002.

'Tony I don't think we are in Kansas anymore'

At some point, they must have informed the police, after not finding any information about me or my parents, because when the nice nurse came back I saw an officer standing beside the door.

"Here little one your dinner, you need to eat and get some strength back."

I dared to try something.

"Ne ne, what is an Omega?" Please tell me the I heard things and you just thought me strange to ask that.

"You really don't know?" I shook my head.

"That is alright, we are searching for someone to take care of you, they will explain that to you." Oh a nice dodge, but it worries me that she didn't ask what I mean, but said that it will be explained as it exists.

Three days later a new person appeared, a blond man, he hadn't that much of a presence, but he looked like a nice guy....just like that annoying nurse caring for me.

"This here is Mr Devans, he is the chairman of an orphanage, he will take good care of you."

"So you are the little Omega they told me about, Elysa right?" He gave me a warm smile and stretched his hand out to greet me and I nodded and shook it shortly. 


	5. Welcome to SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has also a par in it how she grew up, but it is not important that is why I'm skipping ahead here

The Little garden orphanage was nice, home and school in one and they looked after me really good at some point a bit too much for me, but for them I'm still a child, a child with a mentally of a 24 years old woman.

It would be boring to tell you about the live the, but it was nothing special, it was still the same I found, the same world, just different, like the other side of a mirror, well and the added Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, that was the only difference.

I went to school, caught up with the others while learning about the resemblances and differences of the two world I now knew and well about the dynamics, they handed out a handbook, a guideline that told one the general facts about everything there is to know about Alphas, Omegas, packs, bond and mating, that section was pretty small and just said the general for what the male part is used and that it was done to reproduce.

I tampered my grades, I gave false answers and explanations on purpose, to not be stamped as a genius and, because the others thought omegas as not that smart.

In history class, when I was 14 we had the wars as topic, and how Captain America was our hero.

It was the only time in class I didn't need to play dump, I was shell shocked.

I didn't just land in a simple mirror world no, I landed in a Marvel Omegaverse, well thank you.  

That day I laid at night in my bed, it wasn't for another 4 years before they will find Steve Rogers in the Ice and bring him back into the year 2011, I would be 18 at that time....I would be out of here and could do something.

But where to start? Shield, I should join Shield, cover as a paper pusher and pull the strings behind it, bring the avengers together much earlier ideally get others into it that wouldn't be there much later, black panther for example.

As a near perfect secretary and as a woman I really know how to pull the strings behind the scene, yes, that sounds good, I'm no fighter I will leave that to the Avengers.

So problem points, Loki, Thanos and the stones they must be destroyed, at least the time stone should be, a bit after Dr. Stranges fight with the world eater.

How to go about the titan and Loki? They are both far out of my reach.

I thought over all the possibilities and wrote them down in one of my pink textbooks with unicorns on the cover.

Now having a goal I worked hard on getting good grades and on a way to contact Shield as I shouldn't know about them it was a bit hard.

The opportunity showed itself when I accidently stumbled into our dear Dr. Bruce Banner coming out of an coffee shop, he spilled his drink, tea by the way, all over me, fussed around about how sorry he is and how he could repay me.

I coolly asked if he had a job for me and he answered hesitantly if I was alright with an internship of two weeks in his labour.

I said alright and it turned out into a real job for me after he saw what a good job I was doing and when I turned eighteen, well he helped to create a suppressant for me while working on the serum.

I could have stopped him, but the Hulk was needed, so I let him be, he rampaged and run, forgetting me, but just because he forgot doesn't me Shield did.   


Sitting on the couch and munching chips while watching the news, this setting was familiar not only to you, I even wore the same assemble of clothes.

2011, Mr. Steve Rogers finally after 70 years sleeping woke up, and a nice little video how he ran down the street in the time square.

The old pictures in our history book didn't do him justice and even Chris Evans looked in comparison like an 'ok' copy, that man was ripped and the perfect balance between lean and bulky, I may have been drooling a bit (LOT).

Someone knocked on my door and I pried my eyes away from the walking sex on legs and moved over to my door, looking through my spy, spotting a man in a suit.

I opened the door, looking warily.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Wing right?"

"Yes, Mr?" 

 "Coulson, Phil Coulson." He smiled a small bit.  

"And?"

"You were Dr. Banners ah- Secretary?"

"Yes, I was until that terrible accident." I didn't need to try to sound sad, I lost my job and worked as a simple waitress at the moment.

"I have a job offer for you." I opened the door in invitation it was like fate went along with my plan.

He entered and straight out noticed that I was watching the news.

"Captain America, alive and kicking, would you be interest to work for him?"

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant, but I'm a clueless little thing.

"My organisation takes care of our hero, and we could use someone with your skills."

"Skills? I'm a paper pusher, a secretary and you look like your organisation has money, they could hire one from the top, why me?" I must not let them get me easy, that would be suspicious.

"As his secretary you surely read his notes, all his notes." Ah there we are.

"Telling you anything would be betrayal to Mr. Banner, I signed a professional secrecy about his researches."

"So loyal, exactly what we need, but we guessed you won't, that is why we instead of getting the information just simply put you to use, you may be the only other person beside Dr. Banner and Dr. Erskine to know how the serum works."

"I'm no Doctor." I pointed out, and I never could be, blood was alright but cutting someone open or such, nope HUGHE NO.

"We know, that’s why you will work with a team, here are the details and my number." He pulled out a stack of papers out of his suit jacket.

'How did that fit in there?'

"I sincerely hope you decide to join us." Laying the papers down on the armrest of my couch he saw himself out and even closed the door behind him.

The contract, listed me as a beta, looks like shield didn't bother to look too close at my upbringing, if they did they would see that information about me being a beta was placed there. I well found a nice nerd in Banners circle, who was so nice to place that information there and bury the Omega so to say.

I also asked the chairman of my orphanage to lock down that information, so it never sees the light again, at his question why I answered truthfully.

I told him I planned to do things for this world that need me to be a Beta, being an Omega could proof to be trouble, when working with Alphas. He gave me a long look.

"I really cared for you Elysa, you were like a daughter to me, so I should tell you this. Your appearing was unusual and as such I ordered a deeper check on your dynamic, by a close friend that I swore to secret.....you are not just an Omega...you are a pack Omega."

We both shared a long all telling gaze before he nods and sealed my records and I gave him a hug as a thank you.

To keep that hidden, I need my medication, I only have a stock for at least 2 month and with Bruce gone I was a bit in a pinch.

I took two days to read the contract, no telling anyone about shield, dress code bla bla bla, a pretty simple one, but I expected at least that.

I only needed to think about how to ask them for supply me with that medication, any one working with chemicals will know what that is, but I don't want shield to know about that....Cho-Helen Cho she has no bonds to shield, she is a friend of Stark and Banner, the three formed the top of genius minds, I saw her name in some of Bruce mails...it would be a beginning.

That is what I did on the third day, writing a mail to Dr. Cho, coding it and sent it, to wait for an answer.

It came late at night, she accepted and with that I took my phone in  my hand and dialled Phil Coulton to tell him I accept the job.

The very next day I quit my waitress job and went to the nearest post station to gather a parcel Coulton left there the very day he came to me, arrogant asshole.

The day after that I donned my new chic outfit, that screamed office lady, black pumps, skin toned stockings, tight skirt going a bit over the knees, white shirt, black blazer so classic and went to the address that laid in the box, from the outside it looked like any other office building, but a well they work in secret so works for me.

I entered the big entrance hall and headed over to the reception, showing them my filled in contract the waved me through to the elevators and to the upper levels.

The doors opened and there he stood Coulton with a victory smile on his face, I really wanted to punch him.

"Welcome to SHIELD, Mrs. Wing."

'Welcome to hell would have done, it's the same.' 


	6. Working for SHIELD

The job here at SHIELD were a lot like my old one, and really now with all the Betas around you would have thought everything runs smoothly, but gods were I wrong, when I for the first time take a look at the storage and supply list I nearly fainted again by the chaos that greeted me, everyone tried his best, but did it in his own way, add that to twenty people and you will have a mess.

That was my work for the first week, Steve my main task as they informed me, was not ready yet, and the doctor will only arrive next week.

The plan was that I talk with the doctor about well everything about the serum, they want us to make a thought check up on the Captain when he comes here, we only would get that one chance for a long while and we need to be effective and thoroughly with that.

When that was done I would be assigned as his monitor more or less, looking out for any uncommon behaviour and such, but also to look after his needs, ALL his needs as they stressed.

When I only stared at Mr big bad Fury he further explained.

"Arrange him an Omage in his ruts, gods you are a Beta, you can't fulfil that need."

If only he knew, but I made it so that they believe that for a reason.

It was also the same conservation where they informed me that I just like Steve would live here in this building, well how nice of them to ask me, but well I won't complain I was so closer to all what I need.

While fighting the chaos, I wrote a letter for Loki, one I would somehow get to Thor (still working on that part) together with a message for Gomorra....well I'm betting there on Heimdall's all seeing eyes to find her.

I wrote a third letter for Dr. Strange, to receive at a later point and the last one was for T'Challa, I kept taps on the work of his father and with that basically taps on him.

Bruce will be somewhere in India, the only one more harder to find than the guardians of the galaxy was Bucky, he was a ghost and SHIELD monitored his activities closely or at least that what they thought where his doings, no subtle way there.

Stark was easier, I would use Cho, and like with the others I would contact him as a private person, stating that yes I work for SHIELD, but I'm not SHIELD, I was just using them.

The Maximoff twins were with Hydra and as such would be hard to contact, maybe easier than Bucky, but still hard and risky.

The next Monday I received my first package from Dr. Cho, since I now lived in SHIELD I had at first a little problem explaining the medicine I the package I fed them something about special vitamin pills for my skin and that I knew that company though Banner.

Thankfully they took that bait and let it go and I did a little victory dance in my apartment.

A few hours later after lunch the doctor arrived a nice Beta male called John Allen.

He waited in his new labour and we instantly hit off, we both were clever mind at work nearly downing the room in notes about question needed to ask, how much blood would be needed for different test and if we should take anything else, like sperms and such (and we agreed on a yes, god yes.) 

 At the end of the week we had a manuscript of over 50 pages full of questions that we sent over to Steve to please fill in, for his own health.

And we also sent some bottles for him to fill up with urine and sperm, I really would have like to see his face when he reads about that second piece. 


	7. Meeting Steve or the Check up

The building was this morning buzzing like a bee hive, it was time, Steve Rogers moved into the building, a lot of people gathered to see the hero and a lot of woman came to see a fine specie of an Alpha male, can't fault them there I myself was excited to see him today up close.

I stood up early and went down to see John he need my help with the test and taking down notes, because yesterday came the bottles back, all filled up nicely, makes one question how he did the sperm ones.

I shook my head to throw out these thoughts and concentrated to assist John with his tests, beside reading the answers to our questions and marking the important parts of his answers and comparing it with his old file, mostly his medical one, despite being an Alpha he was really sickly.

We were so concentrated that we forgot the time and when the door slid open and the intense smell of cinnamon buns filled the air, together with a masculine tone that screamed Alpha and I had to nearly bit my tongue to keep a true Omega whine down my throat nearly chocking on it.

He smelled so good, so warm and sweet, loving you could say, just like home should smell like.

"Excuse me, am I right here in the lab of Mr. John?" A gentle voice asked into the room, melting my heart, well hello little crush.

John turned around and greeted Steve.

"Yes, sorry about the mess here, but we were eager to get to work, please sit over here." I hear the footsteps going over to the little stretch we had brought down here.

I slowly turned around after gathering back my demeanor and laid eyes on someone godlike.

He already looked good on TV, but in natural in that skin tight T-Shirt stretching over his muscles and these casual jeans holding onto that strong hips.

Mad eye Moody naked, Mad eye Moody naked, clear head.

"Hello, my name is Elysa Wing." I introduced myself, from my chair, I could not trust myself restrain around him, my Omega was until now pretty much only in the background a silent humming of instincts, but right now with this alpha here they suddenly reared up like a flame getting oxygen.

"Ma'am, am I right that you will be my monitor?" I melted like butter in the sun, his voice was so nice and these blue eyes, these lips, that smile, god he has a dimple.

Naked Orc, naked Orc, god this man is killing me without trying.

"Yes, that is right. John shall we begin?" I snatched the clip board with all the measurements and test we will do today and used that as a shield.

"Well then Mr. Rogers please strip down to your boxers, and please don't mind Mrs. Wing, we are professional here."

'are we?' Oh how I wish we weren't, first went the shirt and I was sure if my mind could get nosebleed, it would die due rapid blood lose.

The shoes socks and pants also dropped and I turned around in the excuse to take a drink, a cold water.

The image was burned into my mind, a chiselled chest, ripped abs, strong toned arms, killer thighs and how can hands and feet be attractive by being big? And the best part, it wasn't the over the top kind of being muscled, but it looked so natural, the perfect middle.

Taking in the cool liquid I calmed down myself, he was taken with Peggy and has a packmate, Bucky somewhere, so keep it together girl, you don't want to faint and miss anything from the show?

With that thought it was suddenly pretty easy to concentrate on the work and we did it as fast as we could, Steve my looked cool with what we did, but he shifted every now and then, giving off the hint that he was a bit uncomfortable.

We took a lot of general measures like height, shoulder length, torso and such, we were nearly done only two were missing and I nearly chocked on my own spit reading them.

"John do we really need these?"

"I think we should take these, you know, when you get him you know, it is better for them to know what they get into." He had a point there, but I turned my back on him as he announced the last two to Steve, I could hear him sputter.

"Is that-?"

"It is."

"A-Alright"

"In erected state, please. Think of well your Peggy?" John was pretty cool with this, while my face exploded in hundred shades of red even with my back turned and I was sure Steve's face did, too, while the body of a prime Alpha, he gave off that cute neighbor feeling. 

"Wow." A moment of silence.

"Elysa...just note down that they need experience, professional, not the kind of just out of virgin-hood."

It took everything in me to not turn around and see for myself, but when John found it necessary to emit then I maybe shouldn't...after all I'm a virgin, in body, my mind is a dirty gutter. (looked like my body time was turned back and every 'damage' I had after I was nine repaired itself.)

"Alright noted." I waited patiently for John to give me the ok to turn back around and occupied my mind with comparing the notes with his medical file, he was better than before, but something nagged at the back of my mind.

"Good, Mr. Rogers you can put on your pants again." I heard rustling of clothes, a zipper and I knew I could turn back around.

The rest was more or less routine, hearing his lungs and heart, checking his blood pressure, taking some blood.

It was while a needle stuck in his arm, that I was reminded of asking something.

"Mr. Rogers, I have a question." John sat on his chair preparing the test he wanted to do with the blood.

"Yes Ma'm?"

"Elysa, please-"

"Then call me Steve, please, we will work together."

"Steve, what did Dr. Erskine told you about the serum?"

"That it enchants what is in the heart, someone evil will become more evil, like the red skull, and someone good, will become more good."

I wrote that down, I knew it already, but that doesn't matter.

"Thank you, when we are done here I will show you your flat, we also made some appointments to test your endurance and strength." I smiled at him, how he nodded like an obedient puppy, wanting nothing else than get out of here.

The machine that took is blood stopped and gave a short peep, to let us know it is done, I removed the needle carefully and could watch how it stopped to bleed just a few seconds after that, no need for a band aid.

"Good we are done here." I noted that last bit on information down and handed the clipboard over to John, while Steve pulled his shirt back on.

I gathered my mind and turned back to the waiting Alpha.

"Our rooms are on the 10 level." I told him while leading him to the elevators.

"We are the only one up there, the gym is just one level down with a good supply of punching bags, I heard you have the tendency to break them." At that he smiled sheepishly.

"I try not to, but they always do break." I chuckled at that.

"No need for apologize, maybe we can construct one that won't break so easily?" I mused, another kind of sand? Or is it the leather?

The elevator doors opened, showing a short hallway with two door opposite from each other.

"The left one is yours, the other one mine, just knock if you need something oh and there is a kitchen in there, but we often eat with the others in the canteen."

He nodded and opened the door, his things arrived a day before and set it up, it looked nice and inviting especially with the whole window side.

"Ah yes the windows are only one way, we can look outside, but no one can look inside."

And that was how we began our work/living together, getting to know each other and well...the food in the canteen wasn't that great, so I took to cooking for us in my kitchen.

I also started to help with his list, playing music while eating together watching movies and I helped him with choosing out books.

For one old man he adapted pretty fast to this new time, but still hold on his 1940 charm. 


	8. Thor

One month, that was the time I was practically glued to Steve's side when he was in the building.

He was a really nice Alpha one that you want to spent time around, he was so, well normal outside his costume so totally different to the other Alphas I met, most of them out of Steve's own team, they were so I don't know, acting like dogs on dope either training our try to pin down any skirt that wasn't up a tree by three.

It was while working on a message in Sokovia for the twins, that I found an interesting handy video on YouTube.  

It showed something like a comet falling down from the sky and impact in a great crater in the ground.

New Mexico, looks like Thor has arrived, so how to bribe Phil in letting me come with him?

It turned out I didn't really need to ask, Phil came to me, it pays to let one know that you are well read, yes one of my pleasure reading beside fantasy and such was about other mythologies, Greek, Northern, Egypt, Chinese and so on.

It turns out I shouldn't have worried about Phil, but Steve.

I just returned to make lunch, finding Steve in the living room watching a series, that I decided to tell him about the little side job.

"Hey Steve, did you hear about New Mexico?" I asked him from the kitchen, cutting up some tomatoes.

"Yes I heard, SHIELD wants to investigate it right?"

"Yep, and Phil asked me to come with him." The TV suddenly went quiet and the next thing I knew was that he stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a strange blank face.

"Did he now? Why would they need you?"

'Ouch that hurt' I straightened my spine and turned.

"Yes he did, because I know a lot Steve and they could use someone with my knowledge, there is nothing about fighting, just look at some piece of something."

I was defensive, something an Omega wouldn't dream to be against an Alpha, not as long as he isn't a threat to their live, but I was listed as a Beta, still I acted here like I did in my world, just because I grew up a second time, doesn't erased my past or the habits based on it.

"My rut is coming up, it would be better you remain here, you are after all my monitor."

When he thought that would be a reason for me to stay, he was so wrong, it was more the reason to get away.

"I'm no pack to you, and as your monitor in your time of rut I only need to arrange a female for you, that I will do right now as you mentioned it now." I bite back.

The pack comment seemed to hit a bit too close to home, I could see the walls building up after I got a short glimpse of hurt in his eyes.

Is normally pleasantly sweet and warm smell, got a salty ting burning my nose and agitated my Omega that only wanted to do anything to comfort the sad Alpha.

He went back to the TV and we both gave each other the silent treatment, I only informed him that I will leave in the morning.

It was a long ride with just some bathroom rests and the heat, I hated the heat, but I need to talk with Thor just a few moments.

The first stop after arriving was the hammer to secure the area and while they went out to move Janes labour, I went to eat something and waited for the moment they left.

"Hello?" I knocked on the open glass door, to announce myself to the distressed Jane Foster and her team.

"Did you forget to take something?" Darcy asked sarcastically.

"No, I well I work for them, but I'm not them, they use me and I use them, yeah something like that." I smiled at the Beta woman standing protectively to her fellow distressed female, while the Beta male just looked on.

"I actually came to ask for a favour." I pulled out the two thick letters.

"What!? Why should we help you? Your people just confiscated years of work." Jane went from sad to angry and jumped up on her feet.

"I know, I know it is not really my place to ask for help, but you are the only connection to Thor, these letters must get to Asgard, it is really important that they are received."

"He can't travel back, he was exiled."

"Until he proofs himself worthy, just like King Arthur, I know and I have faith, so please, please give him these letters."

"Is it really that important." The old man asked.

"Yes, it is." 

"Alright." He took the letters from me and gave me a short nod.

"What!?" Jane was still angry.

"She wouldn't be here pleading, if this wasn't important." He argued.

"Thank you for doing this for me, I will see what I can do for your researches."

The older man waved me away and I left, really hoping they remember to give these letter to Thor.

Back at the lab I met Hawk, or also Clint Barton, funny guy and an Alpha with a bottomless stomach, snacking on everything he got his hands on.

I ran into him while he was eating Phils pudding and I saw mine poking out of his pouches, shaking my head in silent laughter I went and joined the lab rats.

"How was lunch?"

"Nice, but a bit too spicy for me, is that a hammer?"

"Yes, here are the pictures." Phil shoved a stack of photos over to me all showing the hammer in different angles.

"Hmm looks like Mjolnir." I mused aloud.

"Like what?"

"Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor god of thunder, a weapon of gods, here look at these symbols that are runes and these decorations are old north." I didn't think he really believed me, they first wanted to make some tests and I leaned back and watched them.

What do I need to say, in the night Thor came barging in, get caught, sat in a room and was talking to Loki well at least I knew he did the other thought him insane, he got bailed out by the good professor and left.

The next morning another thing fell down from the sky, that one was more dangerous than Mjolnir stuck in a stone like Excalibur, so while Phil and the others went there to see what they got this time I went to the city to evacuate them.

I may have looked insane myself running down the street waving my arms and screaming "Run!", only thing making me serious was the bandage that looked official, borrowed from Phil.

"Why should we leave?" A woman asked.

"There fell something else down from the sky it is dangerous and close to explode, for safety measure please leave."

"Hey, you!" Darcy, Jane and Thor appeared from the flow of people leaving the small town.

"Could you help hurry them out here?" I asked and they only nodded.

We managed good so far, but a sudden beam of fire passed me and nearly hit Thor.

Seeing this and the giant thing out of metal, the town people hurried a lot faster away than before.

I for my part ducked behind a car as a second beam came along and the fight began.

I tried to stay out of reach and help Darcy saving some animals.

"Steve is going to flip should he hear about this." I cursed under my breath.

"Who is Steve?" Darcy asked.  

"No one important right now."

Exploding gas station big whirlwind, I really had hoped to be only on the side line and out of town when this happened, but no such luck.

The fight ended and we all moved to the point where Thor will leave for Asgard.

"Thor." I called him, he was much bulkier than in the films and had a strong smell of, met and leather, not that appealing for me, but Jane looked like she wanted to lick him from top to bottom and back.

"Yes, Lady?"

"Did you receive the letters from the professor?"

"I did."

"Good, then here a little advice, don't charge at your brother give him the letter first, or else he may fall more than just from grace." It was a bit cryptical, but he got the basic.

Jane took my place and I turned away and walked over to Phil and the others.

"Well I could use to get out of here and back home." I commented seeing the rainbow beam collecting the warriors.

"Headquarter already ordered us back, especially you, John seemed to have found something."

"Then let's go" 


	9. A-Alpha?

Being an A-Alpha is different as just Alpha, A-Alphas are pack oriented and able to gather a larger group of Alphas under them.

Higher fertility, greater strength, stronger instincts and so on, they are as rare as Pack-Omegas and as such there only few information about them.

Something that turns out to be a problem.

"Steve is an A-Alpha." John said bluntly as I entered his lab after taking a shower to get New Mexico out of my hair and skin.

"Wh-What?"

"He is an A-Alpha."

"You are sure about that?"

"100%"

"Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly, because he was it even before the serum."

My mind took a few second to chew on that, his sickly nature before the serum, Erklins words, no please no.

"And now?"

"….I don't really know chemistry only gets so far, but I asked a few experts that had worked with A-Alphas and...they could just say that he was one pre-Serum and still is, but-"

"He is more."

"That is the only way to describe it."

"We already know next to nothing about A-Alphas and now this." I paced the length of the room, this was not good, at all.

"Oh god his rut, how wen this rut?" I asked, fearing that I may have called someone for a world of pain, or whatever could happened with him during it.

"That is the reason why Fury wanted you back so fast." It didn't sound one bit good.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" How could that be something to call her back for.

"The Omega you called came and tried her best to coat him to take her, but he refused and sent her away."

"So he sweated his rut out rather that sex it out alright, but that isn't that unusual to call me back."

"Ah well....he may has locked himself in your flat and well there was a news report live about New Mexico and he may has been angry?"

John looked like I would bite off his head, well I felt like I should pull off someone's head.

"Is he still in his rut?" I only asked, I didn't found him in my rooms when I came back.

"Yes, but Fury put him in a cell after he came down to demand that someone get you out of there."

I was only a Beta and for an Alpha to  care for a non-pack Beta so much was unusual, or did his baser instincts recognized me as an Omega?

"He did what!?"

"It was an emergency solution, I'm sure Fury will show up and-"

"I would demand you to follow me." We both jumped and turned around to see director Fury standing in the doorway appearing like the devil we talked about.

"Yes sir." Was your only answer through clenched teeth.

"Don't be like that Miss Wing it was for his own and our safety." 

 I only stared his back down as I followed him.

We went way below ground level before the elevator stopped and the devil lead the way through some hallways and stopped before a metallic door with some dents in it.

I raised an eyebrow at the man beside me.

"It hold, barely, he calmed somewhat down after we promised to get you back here."

"So his strength went up a lot in his rut and being angry." I spoke out loud.

"It did, but he may have hurt himself, we don't know."

He turned to a pad beside the door put in some code and the door opened, Fury shoved me inside and the door closed again, leaving me in a pitch black room.

I tried my best not to move and not to freak out, I don't like the darkness, it reminds one what could lurk in it.

"Steve?" I called for him in a small voice.

A hot hand fell on my shoulder and my heart nearly left my body.

"Ely?" I let out a shuddering relived breath.

"Yes, it is me."

"Thanks god I was so worried." I felt his arms come around from  behind and held me like hot steel band to his chest, burning my back.

His face nuzzled in the crook of my neck, I could feel him breathing me in and his body shook with a pleased rumble.

"Are you hurt anyhow?" I felt his arms move so his hands could check me over, but I stopped his, grabbing his hands with my own.

"No I wasn't, but when you still want to check, we could use some light, how about we both go back up to my rooms?" I offered, anything to get out of here.

"Alright." He still hold my hand as I walked over to the door and knocked three times.

I began to doubt Fury was still out there, when the door opened.

"Good, good." Fury only said and let us go on our way.

Steve now in the light, was high strung, ready to go into action at the blink of an eye, his face serious, his eyes blown and his muscles were flexing.

His smell was so thick it was hard breath and control myself and when we entered my living room I opened some of the windows to let in some fresh air.

"Here come sit down." I guided him over to the couch and pushed him to sit, so I could have a look at his knuckles.

They were just a bit red, but there was blood on them, looks like that beside his strength his healing ability also shot through the roof.

I went to get a wet cloth to clean his hands, but was stopped short by him holding on my hand.

He looked more....well more sane and a bit ashamed with his head bowed down looking down to the floor.

"Come I will help clean your hands." I tugged at his hand and he stood up and followed, he was like a tame poor puppy, let me move him around how I needed, just he didn't let go of my hand, only for short moment or, when we moved back to watch a bit TV, to pull me into a hug.

He hovered over me as I made dinner, he was so clingy that I just knew he would not let me sleep alone and I was right, when I felt tired and went into my bedroom he still hung on my hand.

"Steve I need to change, could you let me go and turn around?"

His answer only was to do as I asked and, well strip down to his boxers, while I kept my underwear on and threw a nightgown over my body.

He then took the lead pulling me over to the bed, pushed me down on it and moved around until he could curl around me, tucking me into his chest and began to caress my hair.

It took some time, but eventually I finally was able to sleep.

He remained like that for the next three days and when he finally came back to, he spent a whole day avoiding me until I kicked down his door and told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of, he didn't do anything in that time, he was clingy, but that was it and I wasn't angry at him because of that. 


	10. He needs a pack

The day after getting Steve back straight I went down to have a talk with John.

"He didn't try to mate you?"

"Not once, it was strange he just held my hand or hug me, it was like he was like an Omega, so clingy and needy, it freaked me out."

"Well it could be, because he needed you, make sure you remained by having you taking care of him." He sounded much to right for my taste.

"But why?" I threw my arms in the air asking the gods above.

"Well....with being basically an A-Alpha who is all about pack....maybe he chose you to be pack?"

"If I were would he have fucked the Omega?"

"Probably not, but it looks like he needs someone close to him, that he isn't engaging in mating is still strange..."

We both fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Maybe he doesn't feels like breeding....like he feels something is missing for him settling down."

"So it all comes down to him, needing a pack?"

"It is a high possibility."

"So we should begin to pick out some for him, I thought of Natasha and Clint, they would be a good team and a good pack don't you think?"

"And you."

I looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Me?"

"Yes, judging from his acting out, it is clear he choose you to be part of his pack."

'Well fuck'

"Did you already found out what the more is additional to his A-Alpha?"

"Well...not really, we went deep into history nothing, but when we, well when we asked that Foster woman, Thor happened to visit with his brother....after describing the symptoms they had an answer.

Even in the nine realms it is rare to happen, and yes happen not being birthed. He is a Prime, a Prime is an A-Alpha that lived through something traumatic to body and mind, they often die before the change is done, but in Steve case he survived.

Loki, Thor's brother is also a Prime, he offered to look for more information and come to us sharing them."

"So basically he is a total different dynamic?" I did not comment on the information about Loki, it told me a lot more than he knew, it told me that Loki didn't fall down into the nothing, he seem to be quite alright actually. That is good, very good, it means that I can push my plan a bit ahead, giving Fury an early hint about Hydra still alive and kicking, making them the reason why the Avengers assemble.

"Yes."

"An unknown one?"

"Yes."

"Oh gods why?" I looked up at the ceiling, cursing my luck.

"That means you need to watch him closer, and that could be done best as part of his pack."

"Not a word to Fury, we know nothing about this." He nodded, he also knew how much Fury hates it to notify him of something you know nothing about.

I let out a big sight, nodded and went in search of my dear Steve, no Alpha but Prime, whatever that is.

I stopped, still the idea of Nat and Clint with Steve in a pack sounds like a good one to me, but for that they need to interact with him and as spies they are always away.

I changed my route to Fury's office, however strongly I hate it to give him any information about Steve.

I knocked and he let me inside.

"Director Fury sir, an important information showed up after Steve's rut."  

I just stared at me, I hate that, I hated him, but well he pays me and he is the step stone for my plans so suck it up.

"He needs a pack, not only to calm him down in his ruts, but also in the long run to keep him stabilised it would be advised, I already thought of recommended persons.

He may have chosen me, but he need also some, who can train and go out on missions with him. I would recommend Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton."


	11. Forming a pack

Fury stared at me for whole 5 minutes, maybe to test if I was lying or joking, but this was no joke, it was by all means not funny at all.

"A pack?"

"Yes, sir, a pack an A-Alpha like Steve needs one, their instincts are based on it." Well that Prime bit will do us all at the moment no good.

"And just you won't do."

"No, sir, he need his pack with him and I can't join him for training or missions."

He let out the same big sight I made back down in the lab. Steve you are a trouble even without trying.

"Alright, I will call them in, but you will be the one to tell the Captain that he needs a pack." He pointed a finger on my for empathy.

"Will do."

"He is in the gym." He told me and waved me away and reached out for the phone, probably calling Nat and Clint.

I for my part went to the gyms following the rhythmical sound of flesh hitting a bag, to find Steve hitting away his punching bag.

"Hey Steve." I called out, making him stop and turn around to me in surprise, I normally didn't show up here, for my own sport I use the pool on the 12 level.

"Hey Elysa, what do you need?" This will be awkward.

"Well John and me....we found your rut a bit strange.....and ah well, we think it is because you need a pack, not just one person, but at least three."

"A pack?" I thought he would be more confused, but his voice sounded happy, nearly hopeful.

My gaze was until now trained on the few specks of sand on the ground, but I felt compelled to look up, his eyes were sparkling and a smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, I even had two people in mind and let Fury call them back, I think they will be great." I chatted on and saw how his happy face changed into a sad one.

"And you?" That hope in his voice was cutting me up, this would be my last chance to run from it, if I say yes....there will be no going back, but was it that bad? It will help and hider me at the same time.....and I need to be more open....something that was really hard for me, but his pleading eyes, his hope, dam.

"Y-Y-Yes and-" I gulped. "me"

It wasn't only his face that exploded in happiness, his scent put on a new layer of sweetness, a fruity one as if someone mixed apple pieces into a cinnamon roll and my moth began to water in addition to a sudden craving for exactly that.

"Thank you, I will try to be a good Alpha for you." He abandoned his boxing and came to hug me, but I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Ah, nothing against you Steve, but maybe later? After you finished? I also need to have a talk with you, why don't we go out and grab some crepes from that nice stall in the park, yes? Good see you in 30 minutes at the exit." I fled the gym and hurried to my room to make a last call to Fury.

 

"You know that we would need a den for the pack? Arrange one." I think he only let me off the hook about giving him orders, because I cut off the call right away after that. I was much too early by the doors, but I didn't care.

Steve appeared right on time with wearing a baseball cap and some normal clothes to blend in.

"Let's go." I cheered and pulled him along on his hand and he let me.

The little stall was a hot spot, the guy had the great idea of letting one put their crepe together how you liked, so I ordered one with chocolate, apples and cinnamon, while Steve took the classic with just chocolate and he paid, not even let me discuss it, really why did I say yes? Must be insane.

"Steve, what I tell you must stay with us, with the pack."

He nodded picking up my serious tone.

"You are no Alpha-" wow that must have hurt his pride, he looked so offended, but I raised my hand.

"Let me speak out. You are no Alpha, you are MORE than an Alpha. You were an A-Alph before the serum, it was the reason you were so sick, your body couldn't manage your own dynamic, rare but it can happen. After the serum, with all what happened to you in a rather short time, you changed, evolved so to speak just like Erkslin said, you became MORE of what you already were. The only one who could offer pieces of information about what you are was someone from another world, he called you a Prime. We know nothing about that, he, our informant, was himself one, he tries to find as much information he can find, but we are clueless about your needs, how to care and handle you."

"Another world?" Was that really the only thing that confused him?

"Yes you watched the news about New Mexico. That thing and Thor came from another world, Asgard, and it was his brother Loki who offered his help."

"You want still be a part of my pack?"

"Truthfully no, I have my secret that I want to keep, but...you are already a close friend for me, I don't see a real reason to refuse." He nodded and ate the last bite of his sweet threat.

"So who are the other two ones you want to add to my pack?"

"I recommend, you are the one doing the choosing and adding." I told him around my own last mouthful of sweetness.

On our slow way back I told him a bit about the two spies, and he looked interested, that was good.

When we both flopped down on my well used couch he gave me a long look and I just knew what he asked without words.

I moved my hair away from one side of my head to the other and he fixed on my ear.

He moved slowly as if not to scare me away until his breath caressed the shell of my ear until he made quick work of piercing my lope with one of his canines.

And as his scent lightly mingled with my own.

I became his second (after Bucky) packmate. 


End file.
